Dreamland
A ship is being chased by two white ships. It is fired at and crash lands in New Mexico, 13 June 1947, at the site of Roswell. Dry Springs, Nevada, 11 years later. The TARDIS lands at a diner. The Doctor meets two people: Cassie Rice and Jimmy Stalkingwolf. He notices a piece of alien equipment on the table, picks it up and it activates. Two men in black suits outside the diner. One walks in after a small confrontation. They end up having a brawl. He chases the trio out and they get in Jimmy's truck. Jimmy and Cassie tell the Doctor of the Roswell crash and how near they are to Area 51. Jimmy is convinced that aliens have been killing his cattle as he works at a ranch. Cassie says a cougar did it. The Doctor makes Jimmy stop the truck where he sees a large footprint. The three of them are confronted by a large alien which the Doctor says is a Viperox. Cassie screams piercingly, angering the alien, who threatens to attack them. Jimmy catches and restrains Cassie, and the three of them run for their lives as the Viperox chases them. Suddenly, the Viperox is hit by a missile aimed at it by a helicopter. The helicopter lands and a man walks out and arrests them and takes them to Colonel Stark at Area 51. At Area 51 the three are locked up in a room together, until Stark arrives and tells them that their minds are to be wiped of the Viperox. Except, nobody had perfected a amniesia drug for another 50 years from then. The kind of gas that Colonel Stark had in his medicien cabinat wouldn't wipe out the last few hours.... they'd forget everything. The Doctor, Cassie and Jimmy are escorted to the lab by soldiers, who strap them down on operating tables and turn on the gas. Stark taunts the captives for a short while before leaving the room. As he walks out the Doctor manages to free himself and turn off the gas. He then releases Cassie and Jimmy, and the three of them escape through a ventilation shaft. As they get through they come out and go to a corridor. The alarm rings, and soldiers come out. They hide in a lab where they see a blue female alien sealed off behind glass. Soldiers burst in the lab and the Doctor, Cassie and Jimmy go up a lift. Once the lift gets to the top, however, they are faced with armed gunmen. The Doctor tells his new friends to put their hands up and smile. In General Stark's office, a Viperox threatens Colonel Stark that the Colonel's failure would have dire consequences for the Earth. The Doctor, Cassie, and Jimmy are being lead to the gas room when they come across an alien ship. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver and lowers it. All three enter it and the Doctor launches it. The controls are a bit wonky. General Stark is in the room with the Viperox Leader. He notes that this Doctor is not human. The space ship crash lands. Stark detects this and orders a landing team to search for the Doctor. The trio makes it out of the crash unhurt. They find a ghost town which was abandoned during the gold rush. They enter a room and light a gas lantern. When Jimmy goes to look around he finds the floor being completely destroyed. A Viperox arm grabs him and pulls him down into a tunnel. The Doctor and Cassie hear his cries and run after his voice. They find Jimmy being tied up in some sort of hardened insect goo. The Doctor confronts the leader Lord Azlok, who detects the Doctor's two hearts. While he is distracting them, Cassie lets Jimmy free. In a bid for protection Cassie chucks the gas light at the Viperox leader and his guards. The Doctor, Cassie and Jimmy run down a tunnel and find eggs of hatched Viperox. The Doctor discovers the Viperox have laid eggs and not brought an army being very clever. A few tens of young Viperox surround the Doctor, Cassie and Jimmy. The Viperox Queen is annoyed at the Doctor, so she orders her troops to attack him and his friends. The Doctor, Cassie and Jimmy run and find a mine cart. The Doctor sets it to go and sets a trap for the baby Viperox. The Viperox get hit in this trap and fall down. The cart speeds along but it crashes into a rock. They climb out the cart and find four members of the Alliance of Shades. These people were sent to find alien invasions on level five planets and cover them up. Mister Dread, leader of the alliance and the man who attacked Jimmy, is there. The Doctor says they will destroy anything that knows about alien invasions. Their hands turn into guns and they attempt to vaporise the Doctor, Cassie and Jimmy. They, who turn out to be robots, are immobilised by arrows and defeated by Jimmy's grandfather Night Eagle. Night Eagle takes them to an alien he found called Rivesh Mantilax. Rivesh tells the doctor that his wife Seruba Velak is the alien the Doctor, Cassie and Jimmy found earlier, who crash landed in 1947. After the Viperox hit their ship, Rivesh tried to find her but he was gunned down. The reason why he came to Earth was the Viperox were at war with his species and almost killed them all. After Rivesh has told his story General Stark walks in and attempts to arrest Rivesh. He announces that the Doctor helped him save the world, but the Doctor feels like that is a bad thing. The Doctor, Cassie, Jimmy and Night Eagle are being transported to Area 51 by the US army. Night Eagle says that people like Stark are hell bent on destruction. When they arrive at Area 51, they are surprised to see Lord Azlok there. Azlok says he and Stark have formed an alliance. The Doctor tells Stark not to trust the Viperox. Stark ignores him and Azlok proceeds to tell them about what Rivesh did to the Viperox trying to destroy the universe. He also reveals that he plans to use the ionic fusion bar to destroy Russia. A metal slide door opens. He sees Seruba behind the glass and they both touch the glass. Mister Dread walks in, and it is revealed that he was working for Lord Azlok. He has the ionic fusion bar in his hand. The Doctor zaps him with his screwdriver he is shut down again. He grabs the ionic fusion bar and runs off, leaving his friends behind. Stark chases the Doctor to a roof and warns the Doctor to put the ionic fusion bar down. The Doctor turns Stark around on the idea that the Viperox are enemies. Azlok bursts in and says he will destroy the earth. He then flies off. The Doctor and Stark run down to the room where Rivesh and Seruba are. Cassie, Jimmy and Night Eagle are there and Seruba is cradling Rivesh; he is near death. Seruba says there was something in the ship that could revive him. Stark says that anything found in the ship was stored in Area 51 Vault. The Doctor, Cassie, Jimmy, Seruba and Stark arrive at the vault. The Doctor asks Jimmy and Cassie to defend the TARDIS and nearby Dry Springs. Inside the Vault, the Doctor and Seruba go and look for the device they need. In the Viperox lair Azlok gets the Viperox Queen to release her newly hatched brood, so that they will destroy the whole town. The Doctor in the Vault comes across the Skorpius Flies, an alien brain with alien flies hovering round the brain. Seruba tells the doctor she has found the device that could revive Rivesh. The Skorpius Flies chase after them until the doctor finds a crate and hides inside. At the Area 51 base Stark is informed that they are getting reports of Viperox attacks. He orders a row of tanks to block the Viperox off. The Doctor and Seruba avoid the flies by escaping in the crate that they are hiding in. Cassie and Jimmy are driving along with the TARDIS strapped to their pick-up. Viperox begin to emerge from the ground and one bursts its way up in front of Jimmy's truck. Jimmy manages to swerve and drives off while the Viperox chase them. Helicopters fly over head and fire at flying Viperox. Stark is annoyed that they are losing. Lord Azlok storms in and tries to get the truth of where the Doctor is. The Doctor and Seruba meanwhile have escape the vault, then they drive a Jeep to the base, where they see that it's under heavy attack. The Doctor is worried until Jimmy and Cassie show up with the TARDIS strapped to the back of their truck. They all travel in the TARDIS to the room in Area 51 where Rivesh is dying. In the nick of time, Seruba revives Rivesh. The Doctor asks for the device to be activated and Rivesh relishes the thought of killing the Viperox. However, the Doctor warns him not to detonate it, or it will completely wipe the Viperox out not only on Earth, but in the entire universe. He reinstates his beliefs and tells him that no-one should have the power to exterminate an entire species. Rivesh returns the favour of his revival and trusts the Doctor with the device. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on it and then he rushes into the TARDIS and grabs a cable. At that moment, Azlok holds Jimmy hostage at the entrance to the TARDIS, threatening to kill him if the Doctor detonates it. The Doctor says he isn't going to set it off and explains that one day the Viperox will become a peace-loving race. Azlok dismisses this as madness, to which the Doctor replies that one thing the TARDIS does have is a killer-sound system; the Doctor connects the cable to the device and unleashes a deafening soundwave that affects all the Viperox in the area. On the Doctor's orders, they retreat, flee Earth and don't come back. Before he flees, Azlok furiously snarls, ""Your day will come, Doctor!"before disappearing. After the attack Stark thanks the Doctor and Seruba and Rivesh leave in their ship. Stark tells them to keep quiet about the events and then the Doctor suggests that Cassie and Jimmy clear up the Viperox mess. As the TARDIS departs, Cassie and Jimmy hold hands.